Kiss me
by SwarklesFan55
Summary: There are three almost kisses between Robin and Barney, interrupted by a phone call. But what if the phone didn't ring? Starting with my favorite almost-kiss from 'Disaster Averted'
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was so disapointed by the finale. And I am so glad I'm not the only one who feels this way. I am overwhelmed by the amount of fix fics. This stories are all so much better than the finale and help me cope with it. I decided to not let this finale ruin the whole show for me. There are so much alternate endings, I don't think I can imagine one, which isn't already here. So I decided to write a little Swarkles fic, that has been in my head since forever now. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I was so disapointed by the finale. And I am so glad I'm not the only one who feels this way. I am overwhelmed by the amount of fix fics. This stories are all so much better than the finale and help me cope with it. I decided to not let this finale ruin the whole show for me. There are so much alternate endings, I don't think I can imagine one, which isn't already here. So I decided to write a little Swarkles fic, that has been in my head since forever now. I am German so I hope it's understandable.

Robin looked up at Barney and laughed quietly.

That's the thing with Barney. Sometimes he can really be a jerk, but his apology was always worth the trouble.

This apology was probably the cutest one she's ever heard. And it came from Barney, of all the people. But she could see it in his eyes and hear it in the uncertainty of his words, how serious he was.

Now he stepped closer, still smiling at her. His gaze shot to her lips and then back to her eyes. The smile fell out of Robins face as she realized he was going to kiss her.

Her own gaze automatically drifted down to his lips. Parted and looking soft as ever.

His face came even closer to hers.

No! It would be a mistake. Step back, turn your head away... Just do something!, screamed her common sense.

But her heart took control over her actions, before her brain had the chance to do so.

As Barneys face came closer to hers, Robins lips parted and her eyes fluttered shut.

One moment later, she felt his soft lips on hers and sighed with relief.

Until this moment she hadn't realized how much she'd missed this. The feeling of a lightning bolt flowing through her body the second his lips touched hers.

It was over too soon. It's barely been a kiss, when Barney broke it off. But it's been enough.

Enough to ignite the spark that's always been there between them.

Robin opened her eyes to see Barney staring down at her, seemingly shocked by his actions.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him so badly.

Robin grabbed him by his suit lapels and pressed her mouth to his. Barney returned the kiss straight away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Robin wrapped one arm around his neck, thrusting her fingers into his wet hair.

His tongue stroked over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth further to let it slip in. Their tongues seemed to dance with each other and Robin moaned, pressed herself closer to his body.

Barney took control, turned them around so Robin could lean against the wall of the stairs to the apartment.

When his hands slipped under her coat, she turned her head away.

"Barney, wait!" Robin said breathless.

Barney let go of her immediately and took a step back. They looked at each other for a few seconds, both of them breathing heavy.

"Did you mean it?" Robin asked finally. "Mean what?" Barney asked confused.

"You said... when you let a day go by without talking to me, it isn't a good day. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, of course" Barney answered. "I would never lie to you about something like that, Robin. I- I love you."

Robins eyes widened. He loved her. There was only one big question.

Did she love him?

It took her only two seconds to realize: Yes, she loved him.

She never stopped loving him. It wasn't surprising. They broke up, because they thought it was for the best. That doesn't mean the feelings stopped. She just didn't think, he still felt this way for her.

Barney lifted his hand carefully to wipe a drop from her cheek. Neither of them knew, if it was a rain drop or a tear drop, since Robin now started to cry.

"I never stopped loving you, Scherbatsky" he told her. "And all this time, I've been wondering if, maybe, we gave up to soon."

Robin stifled a sob, because Barney seemed to have read her mind. "Me too" she wispered, before kissing him again.

Barney wrapped his arms tight around her. In this moment, he didn't want to ever let her go again. He shoved her back against the wall. Maybe a little to forcefully, but the brief pain was forgotten, when Robin felt another hard thing pressing into her abdomen.

She moaned and her hands slipped under his clothing layers, wanting to roam his abs, like they used to. Robin was just thinking about, whether or not this wall was a good place for reunion sex, when they were startled by three familar voices.

"Oh my god!" Marshall said. "What the hell?" Ted asked confused. "Woooooooo!" Lily screamed.

Robin and Barney quickly let go of each other and spun around to face their friends. They were feeling and looking like two kids, who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Their three friends stared at Barney and Robin for what seemed like an eternity, until Ted finally broke the silence, which was only interrupted by the still pouring rain.

"What... How... When did this happen?" he stammered.

Barney and Robin looked at one another. When he realized, she wasn't going to speak, Barney cleared his throat and answered. "Ten minutes ago."

"Are you guys back together?" Lily asked excited, a huge smile carved into her face

Robin almost said yes, but she held it back, because she was unsure if this was, what Barney wanted. She looked at him and saw the same insecurity on his face, that she felt. He looked her in the eyes and in this moment she knew, he wanted it just as much as she wanted it.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He smiled back and intertwined their fingers.

"I guess so" Robin answered, not taking her eyes off the man she loved. "You guess so?" Marshall asked "Yes. Yes, we are" Barney said confident.

His free hand cupped her face and he leaned down to kiss her. It's just been too long, since he was allowed to kiss her. The kiss was interrupted, when Lily said "Aaaaaaw" and hugged them.

Marshall and Ted congratulated them and told them how happy they were. Barney stood next to Robin and she could feel his fingers caressing her neck. It gave her goosebumps and spilled chills up her back. She was reminded of, what their friends walked just in on.

"Ted, I need the key" Robin told the architect. "What key?" Ted asked. "The key to Buckingham Palace" Robin replied sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. "The key to our apartment, of course."

Ted digged into his pocket and handed her the key. Just then did he ask: "What are you doing?" "You have three guesses" Robin said, while grabbing Barneys hand again and dragging him with her to the stairs leading to the apartment.

"Maybe you would like to stay outside for the next..." She looked at Barney. "Two?" He nodded. "Two hours" Robin said to their friends.

"Two hours? What are you going to do in there?" Lily asked. "We just got back together. That matter isn't settled with a quicky" Barney answered as if it was obvious. "Only your bedroom?" Ted asked to Robin.

"Of course, Ted" Barney instead of Robin answered, because he knew, she couldn't lie and loved couch sex.

When the door behind the couple shut closed, Ted turned to Marshall and Lily. "They're not only doing it in her bedroom, are they?" he asked them and the pair shook their heads simultaneously no.

Ted sighed. "We need a new couch."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Second kiss. The almost kiss from 7x01 'The Best Man'. I think, it's longer than the first one, because Barney and Robins relationship was more complicated at this point of the story. Thank you so much for reading and following and reviewing this. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy and understand it.

Barney held Robin up in the air and she felt so lighthearted. It felt like she could really fly.

She stroked his short and perfectly styled hair and neck, while he carefully and slowly set her back down on the floor. During this process they never broke eye contact. His hands remained on her waist and hers lay on his shoulders as her feet touched the ground. Robin was still a little unsteady on her legs and they swayed slightly, their noses almost touching.

She just wanted to kiss him. And that was crazy, because five minutes ago, she wanted to tell him, they would never ever be together again.

In this moment she realized, that she was just trying to fool herself. And she failed.

"Barney?" she wispered, her eyes glued to his lips.

"I... I..." She didn't know, what to say. And then she didn't have to say anything, because all of a sudden Barney kissed her. She was taken aback, but she couldn't complain, because she wanted it.

Without hesitation she kissed him right back. Robin didn't care, that he was her ex-boyfriend, she didn't care about all the people in this room, who could see it. She didn't even care about Lily, who was now probably jumping up and down on her chair, knowing she was right, because Robin still had feelings for Barney. None of it mattered as long as Barney kissed her.

His arms were tight around her, as if he feared she would run away, when she had the chance. But that was the furthest thing from her mind, as she pushed her fingers back into his hair. Their tongues touched and Robin moaned into his mouth.

Barney in response put his hand on the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her brown curls. Someone bumped hard into Robin and they broke the kiss.

"Sorry" a tubby blonde woman said, before she returned to her dance partner, who apparently spun her to fast.

Robin and Barney let go of each other and looked at one another, both of them speechless. Robin eventually stepped to the side and walked past Barney, in the direction of the patio. He watched after her, totally confused.

After a few steps, Robin turned around and looked at him.

"Are you coming?" she asked him.

"Where to?" Barney asked.

Robin sighed and said: "We need to talk about this, Barney. And this is not the right place to do so."

She continued to walk towards the door leading to the patio and Barney followed her. They went outside and closed the door behind them.

There on the patio, they continued to stare at each other, until Barney said: "You start."

"Oh, no. You start."

"Why me?"

"Because YOU kissed ME" Robin said.

"As if you didn't want it" Barney responded.

"That's not the point" Robin said, while blushing. "The point is: You started it."

"You were stroking through my hair. You only do that, when you are turned on and as reaction, I get turned on."

"Really? It turns you on, when I do this?" Robin asked and without thinking, thrusted her hand with splayed fingers into his hair.

Barneys eyes darkened. He didn't move a muscle, except for clenching his teeth. His breathing increased and he looked her deep in the eyes.

"Get your hand... out of my hair" he said huskily. "Or I will screw you right here on this patio."

Robin pulled her hand away as if she got burned. Now she was definitely turned on, but she didn't want to do it on this patio. And not before they had talked.

Barney took a deep breath for reassurance and smoothed his tie.

"What did you want to talk about, before we danced?" he asked her.

Robin was surprised by this question. She thought, he hadn't noticed, that she wanted to talk to him. She recalled, what she wanted to tell him, but as she now knew, it would have been a lie. She decided to tell Barney the truth.

"I just wanted to tell you, that, if you deep down still hope we will get back together one day... you should forget it, because we are over and I don't feel this way about you anymore" she told him.

Barney looked at her as if she had kicked him in the nuts and ripped his heart out.

"And I realized, it would have been a lie" she continued quickly. Barney looked expectant.

"We didn't work out the first time. And it makes absolutely no sense, I know that. But I've got the feeling, that we belong together. I can't shake it, no matter how hard I try. And I was wondering, if there's a small part of you, that wants to try again."

Barney stared at her dumbfounded. He wanted nothing more, than grab her by her shoulders and kiss her until she's senseless. But he couldn't. First, he had to tell her something.

"I called Nora" he said.

"Oh" Robin said.

Oh. He called Nora. Girly Nora with her stupid shiny hair and her stupid perfect little nose. Apparently, Lily was wrong. Barney doesn't want me anymore. He wants Nora. Stupid Nora.

"I... feel so stupid right now" Robin said, trying to laugh, so she wouldn't start crying.

She turned away and wanted to go back inside, where she could cry in the bathroom stall, but Barney grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him.

"I don't want to date her. I just wanted to buy her a coffee and let her call me dirty names. Just like I suggested, when we met her on the street", he said. "I never really wanted to date her. When I met her for the first time, she was just so smart and cheeky. It reminded me of you."

Robin smiled at him, as he said that.

"And you kept nudging me in her direction. I just thought, you were over it and I should try to move on. I tried. Nora is really nice, but... she's not you."

Barney stepped closer to Robin and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him.

"And yes. I would really love to try again."

Robin took his tie in her hand. He understood the sign and leaned down to kiss her.

She pushed her hands into his hair, since she now knew it turned him on. And Barney indeed deepened the kiss. But after a few seconds, he pulled away abruptly, confusing Robin.

"What?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just need to know, that you are in this for real."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"On my first date with Nora, I told her I wanted to settle down. And that I could imagine myself getting married some day. And at the end of the night, I told her that I was lying. But I wasn't. She was just not the right person to do it with, so it felt like a lie. I'm not saying, that I need to marry or buy a house in the suburbs. I'm still not Ted. I just think, I'm ready for something serious. I'm in this for the long haul. And I hope, you're too."

"I am" Robin answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah" she said and smiled.

"Okay", he said and smiled back at her.

"Okay."

They kissed each other for ten minutes straight, until Robin broke it off and smiled at him seductively.

"So... You wanna have sex in a bathroom stall?" she asked.

"Gosh, you're perfect!" Barney said and Robin laughed, grabbed his hand and led him to the restrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The last one. For 8x06 "Splitsville". I have the suspicion that at one point, Robin is a little bit OOC. But I didn't know how to write it different and hope you can overlook it. This was my first english fanfiction and I wanted to thank you for all the nice reviews, favorites and followers. Hope you like it. =D

Robin walked beside Barney on the sidewalk.  
She was still confused by this great declaration of his love for her. Her heart had beated faster in her chest, when Barney had told Nick how much he loved her and couldn't stop loving her. The only thing bigger than her confusion had been her joy over his words.

But Barney shattered all her hopes as soon as they left the 'Splitsville'-cafe, by bragging about, what a great actor he was, and how he saved her from a life with this idiot.  
For a short moment, she really believed his words. She really thought, he loved her.  
She smiled bravely, didn't want to give away, how she felt.

"I'll give you this, you were pretty convincing", she told him, not bringing herself to meet his gaze.  
"Hey," Barney said and Robin lifted her eyes from the ground to look at him  
"Tricking good looking idiots is kinda my thing" he said.

Robin thought, it sounded fake. More fake than his love declaration, which in fact sounded really honest. And Barney didn't really meet her eyes either. Afterwards he smiled at her.

Robin had a crazy suspicion and she needed to know for sure. She put her hand on his chest.  
"No", she said, as she stepped in front of him to stop his walking.

Robin looked Barney in the eyes.  
"I mean, you were really convincing."

She pleaded him with her eyes to tell her the truth. She wanted him to tell her, that he meant it, that it wasn't fake, that he loved her.  
He only had to tell her, it was true and she would be his.

Barney looked pointedly down at her hand on his chest and back to Robin, who removed it embarrassed.  
"Please, I was broing you out", he told her. Robin looked disappointed. She had hoped for a different answer.  
"I'm just glad, he bought it so quick", he continued and Robin stared at him waiting.

He smiled at her.  
"Any longer, I'd had to kiss you", he finished, still smiling and with a gleam in his eyes.  
Robin smiled back at him and he looked down at her lips. Robin glanced at his lips, too, before returning her gaze to his eyes.

With his eyes half-closed, Barney slowly leaned forwards. In doing so, he gave her the chance to say something. He would never do something, she didn't want. Robin was still smiling at him and leaned forwards as well, it didn't seem like she didn't want it.

Finally, their lips met in a soft kiss, which grew more intimate with every second.  
It wasn't really a passionate kiss, like the one, they shared one year ago in the back of a cab.  
It wasn't like their fist kiss, either. That kiss was experimental and careful.

The kiss now was familar and sweet. It was tenderly and above all, lovingly.  
Barney cupped the back of her head with one hand, his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
Robins right hand lay on his cheek, the left one had found its way back on his chest.

Their lips barely seperated, before connecting again and again and again.  
After about ten minutes, Barney said between kisses: "I wasn't really broing you out."  
Robin laughed against his lips and murmured: "I guessed as much."

Barney stopped kissing her and took a step back.  
"Is that all you want to say to that?", he asked her, a little bit angry. Didn't she understand how much he meant it? How serious he was?

"No, no, I... I mean, you", Robin stammered, before taking a deep breath.  
"So, you really meant it?", she asked to be sure.

"Every word I said was true", Barney told her.  
"How?", Robin asked and started to tear up. "How can you love me, after everything, I've done to you?"

Barney was shocked, by her tears, but he smiled about her question. He wiped a tear with his thumb from her cheek.  
"I honestly don't know", he told her. "I just do."

Robin threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, while he held her close."I'm so sorry, Barney", she said.  
"It's not, that I didn't love you. I was just scared of getting hurt again and I knew, that Kevin was a nice guy and would never hurt me. He couldn't have hurt me. But you could, because I loved you so much, it scared the hell out of me. I admit it, after some time I did love Kevin, too. But not the way I loved you. I could never love someone as much as I love you", she rambled without taking a break.

"So, you love me?", Barney asked, with a big smile on his face.  
Robin had to laught about this question. Wasn't it obvious by now?

"Yes", she said. "Of course I love you."  
"That's all I need to know", Barney said and kissed her passionately.  
"I missed you so much", he told her.  
"I missed you, too, Barney."

After a few minutes, Robin stopped and asked: "Did you end the call, before coming to my rescue?"  
"No, I don't think so", Barney answered, not knowing, why this was so important now.  
"Do you think Marshall, Lily or Ted did it?"  
"Probably not." Then he understood, what she was implying. "They probably heard every word I said", he realized.

"Good."  
"Good?", Barney asked confused.  
"Yeah", she said and smirked. "This way, they won't worry about us, when we disappear for a while."  
"Oh, yes. Very good", Barney agreed and took her hand, as she led him to a waiting cab.

He knew, this night was going to be a leg... wait for it...

END (legend)


End file.
